frontier_larpfandomcom-20200216-history
Character Creation
All players in the world of Frontier will strike out into the galaxy with their own character, a 1 in a 1000 person who has the capability to shape the fate of the galaxy, for better or worse. In the following section, we will explore the building blocks of a character, and how it all comes together. The Blood in your Veins – Racial Stats and Bonuses Before anything else, it is important to decide which race you intend to play. This will determine your starting stats, which are explained later on in the combat section of the book, racial bonuses, and will be the beginning of developing your spending table. Detailed information on the background of these races can be found later on in the book. Terran One of the most numerous races in the galaxy, humanity has only recently entered the galactic stage as a major power. Their adaptability and inquisitive nature has proven to be a great asset to the Union, and as a result Terrans have spread throughout the Union faster than any other race. Polgar The Polgari are a strong, proud people, and despite their diminutive forms they often have a commanding presence in a room. The Polgari value three things above all: tradition, strength and great crafts. They are warriors and craftsmen alike and Polgari made commodities are highly sought after all over the galaxy. Necrotians The Cyberdead of Necrotia are an odd mix of flesh and machine; as their dying natural bodies begin to fail cybernetics take over. Whilst this process is seen as a curse by many in Necrotian society, few can deny the benefits a cybernetic body can bring. Necrotians, whilst not immortal, can function far longer than the other races of the Union and have the potential to push their bodily limits beyond that of a “mortal” being. Reptila The Reptila are a widely varied race, with each Reptilan Tribe being made up of a separate sub-species. As such the capabilities, attitudes and needs of each tribe are quite different, something that has caused the race some issues with Union integration. Some aspects are shared by all however, they are generally large, muscly and scaled with sharp teeth and claws, making for an imposing sight indeed. Kaslane The Kaslane are a graceful race of feline-like creatures. What they lack in raw physical strength they more than make up for in speed and agility, and some of the most highly trained Kaslane gymnasts are said to resemble the wind itself. They are also a proud and regal people and emphasise this in how they present themselves at all times, a fact that has rubbed other members of the Union the wrong way on more than one occasion. Beastkin There are many other Beastkin throughout the galaxy, varying wildly in shape and size. Some are diminutive Rodentkin with sharp noses and light feet, others are hulking Elephantkin, whose strength are rarely challenged. Due to the sheer variety of Beastkin out there, if a Beastkin that you want to play has not been created yet, discuss this with the system ref and the new type of Beastkin will be created and added to the existing list. Canine-Kin Rodent-Kin Elephant-Kin Bird-Kin Fish-Kin The Motherland – Character Home Nation The next part of a character that needs establishing is where exactly they came from. These have no “hard” rules effects, but will have a variety of benefits and consequences in character. Some factions may be allies with your nation, other may be bitter enemies and this will affect the characters experiences in the world of Frontier. Languages. All characters begin play with the Language and Read/Write skills relating to their nation. These are: * Terran Common (United Federation of Terra) * Polgaelic (Polgari Clans) * Vitese (Necrotian Co-Operative) * Reptila Mother Tongue (Reptila Tribes) * Kalliskivic (The Royal Empire of Kalliskivi) * Kalliskivi Slave Cant (Royal Empire of Kalliskivi Slaves, in addition to Kalliskivic) United Federation of Terra The home sectors of the Terrans are wide and varied, and other than the Law of Terra, rarely will a visitor find two sectors that are ruled in quite the same way. The comparatively fledging nation has in recent years been swept by an overwhelming sense of unity and optimism following the Inter-system War of 2047, leading to a new age of trade and exploration. Polgari Clans The vast City-Ships of the Polgari clans slowly travel through the galaxy, and their sheer magnitude and complexity dwarves all other fleets. These giant ships are the homes of the Polgari Clans, with each Clan-Fleet consisting of dozens of City-Ships, hundreds of Town-Ships and possibly Thousands of Abode-Ships. Each beautifully designed ship is but a precursor to the Polgari crafts within. Necrotian Co-Operative Now consisting of a single planet and hundreds of Embassy Cities, the Necrotian Co-Operative is as much a global movement as it is a galactic nation. The entire purpose of the Co-Operative is to work together as a race in order to cure the terrible disease known as the Blight. Some argue that this is at the sacrifice of all other aspects of Necrotian society. Reptila Tribes The tribes of the Reptila vary wildly, as do the members of those tribes. Each tribe identifies itself with an element of some sort, and just as their culture and traditions have been moulded and shaped by their element their physical forms have also been shaped by it. Dunia The Dunia Tribe are the most common tribe to be found both on Nyumbra and throughout the territory of the Reptila Tribes. Their culture is grounded in community and the good of the tribe, with communal activities and hunting being commonplace. Hewa The Hewa tribe inhabit the forests of Nuymbra and other dense forests on Reptila worlds. They are a swift and graceful tribe, who live in harmony with the forest and the creatures within. They specialise in hunting with bows, a fitting weapon for the swift hunters, but their finesse is used for more peaceful purposes, often in dance with the Earth tribe to renew bonds of alliance. Moto Whilst the Dunia tribe are the most common, perhaps the most famous tribe are the Moto Reptila. They are a fierce and fiery warrior tribe who pride themselves of martial prowess and strength, and the galaxy known few warriors more accomplished. Maji The Maji tribe are masters of the water and all the bounty that brings. They are a sociable tribe, more eagerly engaging with other tribes and outsiders than most others. Their entire lives revolve around water, to the point where they need it to live, and they need a very specific kind of water as well. In addition they are master medics, almost rivalling the Necrotians in the effectiveness of their healing, all with simple technologies and natural substances. Mwanga The Mwanga tribe are by far the most extravagant tribe in Reptila space. Acting as spiritual leaders for the entire Reptila race, the Mwanga trade with the other tribes for their most valuable items in exchange for blessings from the gods. The tribe is mostly female, as the males believe themselves to be inherently blessed with immortality, which inevitably leads to their incredibly brave, if incredibly foolish ends. Giza The Giza tribe are elusive creatures who are often feared by outsiders and even other Reptila tribes. They are, for the most part, however totally harmless and the most peaceful tribe in the Reptila territories. They are nocturnal Reptila, with near sightless eyes and pale scales which contribute to the local folk tales, but they are kind and eager to help those in need if they come across them. Amani The Amani tribe are one of the most elusive and secretive of the tribes. They are masters of stealth and more disciplined than even the Moto tribe. Their lives are usually spent in quiet meditation, however any that invoke the ire of the Amani may find their lives swiftly and silently ended. It has been observed that at least some of their current culture draws may similarities to Ancient Terran Japanese culture, and this is theorised to be due to the many ancient texts they study from around the galaxy. Chuma The Chuma Reptila are outliers in Reptilan society. They are the only Reptila that do not venerate the gods, and by extension the Mwanga tribe. This has caused much tension amongst the tribes, and occasionally even threats of all-out war. Most of the time however the Chuma are left to their own devices, which usually involves scouring the system for newer technologies, and will utilise it much more than the other tribes. As a result they are the most common Reptila to be found outside of Reptila territories. Jiwe The underground tribes of the Jiwe are the strongest and most physically imposing of all the Reptila. Their hulking forms are studded with many gems and rocks, creating a naturally thick armour plating. They are not the brightest of the tribes but they’re certainly the kindest, showing friendship and compassion to other tribes and outsiders alike as a matter of course. The Royal Empire of Kalliskivi The Royal Empire is home to the Beastkin and ruled by the Kaslane. For the Kaslane, life is pretty easy aside from the occasional inter-house hostility, but for those they rule over, the other Beastkin, life has nothing in store but hard work and misery. The Kaslane nobility has two major houses below the Royal House, the Trader Houses and the Slaver Houses. Both classes vie for power, although all respect and serve the Empress of the Royal House. Highborn The Highborn of Kalliskivi are the Kaslane themselves. They see themselves as more than mere Beastkin, they see themselves as an elevated race that was born to rule, and enjoy all the perks that brings. They rule over the Beastkin with utter contempt, lauding over them from their opulent palaces and gardens. Enjoying the finer things in life and on a harsh, tidally locked world such as Kalliskivi comes at a cost. Slaves For the majority of the Beastkin, there lies nothing ahead but the life of a slave. Inhabiting the scorching hot and freezing cold sides of Kalliskivi and in slave colonies throughout the Empire, the Slaves of the Kaslane lead hard, and often short lives serving their masters. Some lucky few may work as servants or emissaries for the noble houses, but the majority will spend their life doing hard labour to gather the many precious resources the Kaslane crave so much. A Way of Life – Specialisations Those who travel the stars invariably have some sort of talent that raise them above the common citizen, whether they are attuned to the energies of Arcae, or are simply excellent tradesmen. A specialisation does not have to railroad a character. Whilst a specialisation gives the character a boost in a certain area, they don’t lock out the others skills available to a character either, meaning that a character should never have to conform to a particular “class”. Physical – These characters are naturally stronger and tougher, resulting in individuals who excel at surviving situations that may spell certain death for others. This specialisation makes all Physical skills cost 1 Skill Point less, to a minimum of 1. Combat – Characters with a combat focus have either spent their lives up until this point training in particular martial arts or weapons to be as deadly as possible, or perhaps they just have a knack for such things. This specialisation makes all Combat skills cost 1 Skill Point less, to a minimum of 1. Stealth and Movement – Some characters practice agility and subterfuge as an ends to their goals, traversing the many environments of the galaxy with ease, or melting unseen into the shadows. This specialisation makes all Stealth and Movement skills cost 1 Skill Point less, to a minimum of 1. Medical – The galaxy can be a dangerous place, and should an individual’s skills fail them, often they will need a skilled medic to patch them up again. This specialisation makes all Medical skills cost 1 Skill Point less, to a minimum of 1. Arcae – Many characters have the ability to tap into the powers of Arcae and manipulate them to their will. This specialisation makes all Arcae skills cost 1 Skill Point less, to a minimum of 1. Trade and Crafting – Some characters have spent their time learning to craft certain goods, or trade them for ever increasing amounts of Union Credits. This specialisation makes all Trade and Crafting skills cost 1 Skill Point less, to a minimum of 1. Knowledge – These characters travel the galaxy seeking nothing more and nothing less than as much knowledge as possible. This specialisation makes all Knowledge skills cost 1 Skill Point less, to a minimum of 1. Titles of Distinction – Starting Bonuses Characters in the world of Frontier are unique individuals of impressive skill, or a good start in life. A character may be given a title in order to further distinguish themselves. Captain – Captains in the Frontier have a great responsibility on their shoulders. Yes they have a ship of their own and a crew to command, but that ship requires fuel and its crew need to be paid and fed! A Captain begins play with up to a Brig Class Ship and enough fuel and crew supplies to last a single month of downtime. Warrior – All nations in the galaxy have distinguished warriors, individuals skilled in the ways of the blade, bow or gun. All Warriors gain a free weapon skill, and a free weapon based on their chosen skill. Ambassador– Diplomatic relations are a vital part of Union life, and Diplomats help keep the bonds of peace as strong as they day they were first forged. Diplomats gain Knowledge in (History) Trained for each nation, and gain the use of Silver Tongue once per Section. Medic – Life in the Void is potentially a dangerous affair, and healers of all kinds are incredibly valuable when a life might need to be saved at a moments notice. All Medics gain First Aid for free, and begin play with a full first aid kit. Trader – Traders out in the frontier can make a large amount of money if they dare to do so. Regular resupplies are a rare thing so deep into space, and those canny enough to take advantage of this often reap the rewards. Traders being with three Trained Craft skills for free. Mage – Manipulators of Arcae energy, whether they call themselves mages, sorcerers or priests, all draw their power from the same mysterious source. Mages begin play with one Aspect of Arcae, Pure Arcae (Level 1) and Arcae Spell (Level 1) for free. None – There are many in the galaxy who have no set path in life, who like to wander the stars and see where the solar winds takes them. Characters with no title gain an extra 2 Skill Points. Tools of the Trade - Starting Money and Equipment Characters begin with some money and equipment before they go out on their journey. All characters begin play with 1000 Union Credits, and are assumed to have at least the clothes on their backs, a week's worth of provisions, a few personal trinkets and any equipment gained through their Title. Putting it all together – Creating a Character So now that you have selected everything you need to create a character, how exactly do you go about making one? All characters begin with 15 Skill Points, which may vary depending on which options you picked for your character. After applying any changes dictated by your character options, purchase skills from the Character Skills Table, and make a note of them. And that’s that! All you need to do at this point is to think of a name and come up with a compelling back story, which can be used by refs to provide a more personalised game experience on adventure. '''' __FORCETOC__ Category:Rules Category:Stats